gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Velociraptors
The Velocirpators are a species of dinosaurs from the film series Jurassic Park. The Velociraptors are the most iconic characters from the films, even more so than Tyrannosaurus Rex. History One of the most deadly species to ever walk the Earth, the Velociraptors became extinct some sixty-five million years ago. While their fossilized remains were uncovered by paleontologists around the world, InGen discovered a way to resurrect the extinct reptiles. Extracting DNA from mosquitoes trapped in ancient amber, the scientists of Jurassic Park used frog DNA to complete the genetic codes and return the animals from extinction. As progress on Isla Nublar’s park went underway, one of the raptors attacked and killed a worker, forcing InGen in an awkward place. With lawsuits pending, they hired a small group to check out the park and give it their seal of approval. Paleontologists, scientists, a lawyer, and even park owner John Hammond’s grandchildren arrived on the island to be its first visitors. Despite all the security precautions, chaos soon erupted as Dennis Nedry stole precious embryos for a rival company and shut down power of the park, allowing the dinosaurs to roam free. The pack of vicious raptors escaped their paddocks and began to roam the complex. The predatory reptiles killed numerous members of Hammond’s team while trapping the survivors inside the park’s command center. Alan Grant lead the group to safety, but the Velociraptors were undeterred. They followed their every move, eventually cornering them in the gigantic lobby. The humans clung to the immense skeletons of a Tyrannosaurus and Brachiosaurus while the raptors continued to lunge. As the skeletons fell and the raptors moved closer to the bunch, the gigantic jaws of the park’s tremendous Tyrannosaurus Rex clamped around one of the smaller dinosaurs! The screaming reptile was crushed as the second leaped on the beast’s scaly hide, trying to rip and tear at its flesh. Easily pulling the raptor off, the king of the dinosaurs chucked it at the remains of the T-Rex skeleton, killing it and ending the threat the raptors posed on Isla Nublar. However, on Isla Sorna, an island several hundred miles away, InGen had secretly set up a second compound to raise dinosaurs before shipping them to Isla Nublar. Like the original site, the island was hit by the fierce hurricane and allowed the dinosaurs to escape and roam free. With the humans either dead or forced off the island, the raptors set up their territory within the ruins of the compound. Stalking the high grass surrounding the area, they were some of the most deadly predators of the island.When two teams were sent to the island, one by John Hammond to study the dinosaurs and the other by InGen to capture several specimens for the new San Diego Jurassic Park, they were soon forced to come together for survival. They sought shelter at the deserted compound, but the raptors patrolled the high grass, killing many and splitting up the large group. Ian Malcolm and the rest struggled for survival, combating the vicious reptiles with all they had, but without any real firepower, they were forced into running. Fleeing the compound, they were finally rescued via helicopter, leaving the dangerous dinosaurs behind them. Several years later, Alan Grant escorted a small group to Isla Sorna in search for their missing son. On the so-called “Site B”, they eventually made their way to the Velociraptors’ territory. The raptors were ferocious, chasing them and killing several of the group and splitting Alan from the group. As they surrounded the paleontologist, smoke canisters began to rain down upon the reptiles. The dinosaurs scattered, unable to breathe while Eric Kirby, the young boy in which the group sought, brought Alan to safety. Alan returned the boy to his parents, but the raptors continued to chase them to the surprise of Alan whom soon discovered that his assistant Billy had stolen two of their eggs. The group avoided the raptors for as long as possible, but the dinosaurs soon caught up. Just before they reached the coastline, the pack of raptors surrounded them. The eggs were handed over and the raptors prepared to attack, but Alan mimicked the sounds of a raptor in distress he had heard earlier. The reptiles were confused and ran off, allowing the group to find rescue waiting on the beaches. Trivia *The Velociraptors have a very similar disign to Baby Zillas from Godzilla 1998. The Baby Zillas also act and move very much like the Velociraptors. *The height of the Velociraptors in the fims are very inacturate. The Veleciraptors in the films are at least 6 feet tall, when in real life they were about the size of turkeys Fanon Info *Velociraptors live on Goji Island. Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters Category:Jurassic Park Monsters